Never Play with Magic
by Disneyworks
Summary: The only thing Beatrice Prior wants is for Four Eaton to notice her. Unfortunately, he doesn't even know she exists. When Beatrice stumbles upon a secret cave, a witch, and a chance for her dreams to come true, she takes it. But she forgot one thing: never play with magic. Please read and review! This story is Beatrice's diary throughout the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- please read and review! Sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta reader. All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I finally decided to use you. My name is Beatrice Prior, and I'm a 14 old girl getting ready for high school at Faction Academy (the only school inside the walls). At FA, you have to choose a group to be in for the rest of your high school and college years, and what you pick determines your job when you graduate. So basically, one choice defines you.

I have the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow – the day before school starts. I don't know what I'm going to pick, because I fit into three of them. I am not Candor, because I don't like ratting people out to the principal. I am not Amity, because I cannot be nice 24/7 to everyone. I am, however, Dauntless, because I break the rules all the time. I'm also Erudite because I'm extremely smart (I don't mean to brag) and Abnegation because I don't mind sharing.

Of course my parents want me to choose Abnegation, because that's what they did. I don't think I can be selfless for the rest of my life, though. I don't want to have to be in that boring gray building for the entire rest of my school life (every group has their own building – blue for Erudite, black for Dauntless, red and yellow for Amity, black and white for Candor, and gray for Abnegation). I don't want to have to share for the rest of my life, I don't want to, I DON'T WANT TO! But I want to please my parents. I'm so confused, so lost. I need to go think about my decision now. I will tell you what happens tomorrow, when I am in my new dorm with my new group in a new place.

Whatever choice I make tomorrow, it will define my life. I am not ready for this, but I am out of time.

Signing off until tomorrow,

Beatrice Prior

**A/N- all feedback is appreciated! The next chapter will be published shortly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- all reviews are appreciated! I decided not to have Caleb in this story, sorry.**

Dear Diary,

I chose Dauntless. I do not know why I chose Dauntless, but I did. Here's the story of my day today.

I woke up feeling very nervous. My stomach was twisted into knots, and I felt like I was going to be sick. It got even worse at breakfast when I saw the confident smiles my parents were giving me, sure that I was going to pick Abnegation and follow in their footsteps.

After eating, my parents and I walked to the huge gym where the Choosing Ceremony was being held. They went over to the Abnegation graduate section, and I went to stand in the long line of soon-to-be high school freshmen. Up on a podium in front of us, there were five bowls. Each was filled with a different object – hot coals (Dauntless), water (Erudite), gray stones (Abnegation), glass (Candor), and earth (Amity). The bowls gave me a sick sense of dread. When everyone had taken their seats, the principal walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. His name is Marcus Eaton, and I don't like him. Anyway, Mr. Eaton started calling out names. He calls them out in reverse alphabetical order, and I am very close to being called. Soon he calls, "Beatrice Prior!" I nervously step forward. _'What to choose, what to choose?' _I'm thinking. _'Should I please my parents or myself?' _I get to the bowls and pick up the knife. We have to put a drop of blood in the bowl of our choice. Slowly, I cut my palm and hold it out over the gray stones of Abnegation. Just before the blood drips off my hand, it jerks and the drop falls into the lit coals of the Dauntless bowl. It's like my hand didn't listen to me, just acted in its own free will. "Dauntless!" Mr. Eaton yelled. I am silently cursing as I walk over to the Dauntless students, and I almost cry when I see the looks on my parents faces. Sighing, I turned away and welcomed the hellos from the other students.

I followed the Dauntless graduates to the black building. I expected them to just go in the front door, but they led us around the back to a ladder. Surprised, I followed them up. On top of the roof, in the center, was a hole. Gathering around it with everyone else, I saw that you couldn't see what was at the bottom. It looked like an endless pit. "All right, kiddos," came a voice from behind us. "You have to jump." We faced the guy in shock. "Jump?" squeaked a girl's voice. "Yes, are you deaf? Jump!" All the students faced the hole again. "Who'll be first?" The guy behind me said. Silently, and without thinking, I raised my hand. "I'll go." Surprisingly, my voice sounded level and confident, not scared like I was feeling. Taking a deep breath, I jumped.

A pierced face looked at me out of the gloom. "What's your name?" He asked. I was about to say Beatrice, when I thought better of it. I left Beatrice behind in Abnegation. "Well, is that a hard question? What is your name?" The guy asked again. "Tris," I said. He took my wrist roughly and raised it in the air. "First jumper, Tris!" He called. I heard cheers and whistles, and when my eyes finally adjusted I saw a whole crowd of Dauntless students. One student, a handsome young male, grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. ""Well, first jumper, I'll take you to your dorm."

The dorm was a large room filled with bunk beds and a small bathroom in one corner. Before the boy could leave, I grabbed his forearm. "Wait! What's your name?" I asked. "Just call me Four." He answered before pulling his arm back and leaving. Soon the other students arrived, and the process of choosing beds ensued. I got one in a corner, the lower bunk. My bunkmate was a girl name Christina, and her parents had graduated from Candor. She told me she hated what she had seen of Candor so she switched, which was sensible enough. I think Christina and I will be friends. I hope so.

So that's what happened today, Diary. I am so nervous for classes tomorrow. I just hope the mysterious Four and Christina will be in most of them.

**A/N- the chapters will get longer, I promise.** **I'm just trying to get the story started. Sorry for any typos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- all feedback is appreciated!**

Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of school. Today I learned that Dauntless is very different then all the other factions at FA, and not only because the Dauntless are…well, Dauntless.

The main difference is that there are only four teachers for the entire school (one for freshmen, one for sophomores, one for juniors, and one for seniors.) The freshmen teacher is named Mr. Eric, and I didn't like him from the minute I set foot in his classroom. He is too rough, and believes in physical punishment for anything he thinks is bad. Christina coughed and he slapped her. Anyway, here is my day today.

I walked into the classroom at 7:55 precisely. Everyone else was already there. "Ah, miss first jumper decided to join us today?" Mr. Eric said snidely. I just frowned at him and took my seat. "Ok, freshmen," he began after scowling at my lack of response to his comment. "This year will not be easy. I expect studying, hard work, and good grades. Also, there are three trimesters. The first one is the easiest, and the second and third are more important. If you are not within the top 20 in the class at the end of each trimester, you will be rendered factionless." Everyone was absolutely silent. The factionless were the homeless people we saw on the street, the ones who always looked a little bit feral. Nobody wanted to be factionless, but about 20 people were going to be in just a few months. It was a scary thought.

After Mr. Eric scared us a little more, he started with the regular classes. And soon it was time for lunch, so us freshmen streamed down to the cafeteria (I was pretty excited for the food – I had heard the cake was to die for. And they were absolutely right. It was incredible). After getting some food, I joined Christina at a table. Sitting with her were two boys, Zeke and Uriah. I knew Uriah from the Choosing Ceremony, and I had heard him teasing Zeke about how he was going to be around forever or something like that. "So, Mr. Eric's pretty intense, huh?" Christina asked me. I nodded in response. Then I noticed her staring at this boy, a handsome young male sitting at another table. I recognized him from football games – his name was Will and he was number 7. I nudged her shoulder. "I think you've got a thing for Will." Christina rolled her eyes. "I do not!" "Yea, you kinda do." Uriah butted in. "You've got the moony eyes big-time." Christina blushed. "So what?" She said defensively. "Everyone saw the way you looked at Four!" It was my turn to blush. "I do NOT have a thing for Four. Or anyone, for that matter." Christina and Uriah smirked. "Uh-huh," Uriah said sarcastically. It was an interesting lunch, but the really interesting thing happened when I was waking to the dorm for a little free time.

I left the cafeteria a little early, so I would have more time to plan out how I was going to make the top 20. As I walked around a corner, lost in thought, I ran right into Four. Gasping, I looked up and saw who it was. In other cases I would have been embarrassed, but now I was just plain mortified. "Oh, hey Four. Sorry for bumping into you." He just stared. "It's ok. And your name is…?" I just stood there with my cheeks burning. He didn't remember me? I talked to him just yesterday! I just put my head down and rushed away, too afraid that I was going to start crying. Maybe I did have a thing for Four.

Well, Diary, that's what happened today. I cannot believe Four doesn't remember who I am. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since I do have stringy blonde hair and boring brown eyes. There are lots of girls in Dauntless who are way better looking then I. Oh well. I'll just focus on tomorrow – we are going on a field trip to the east wall, because the lowest ranked Dauntless graduates got jobs there (the lowest before being factionless). I hope tomorrow proves to be better than today.

Until tomorrow,

Tris

**A/N- I'm working on making the chapters longer, I really am. Sorry for any typos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- sorry it took a while to update this. All feedback is appreciated! **

Dear Diary,

I am writing this with a flashlight, underneath the covers of my bed. Today we went on a field trip, like I told you yesterday. Everyone thought it was boring, especially Four and Will (every year the two highest ranked sophomores get to guide the freshmen's tour of the wall – this year it was Will and Four). Everyone wished they didn't have to go, and that the wall field trip wasn't a mandatory field trip – everyone except me. My trip to the wall proved to be very interesting, although it did get me in some trouble. I will write it down here, and maybe you can understand it, Diary. I still can't.

Mr. Eric woke us up at 4:57am (according to my alarm clock), yelling, "Rise and shine, kiddies! It's time to go to the wall!" Edward (another freshman) groaned. Mr. Eric shoved him against the wall and snarled, "Too early, kiddy? Well get used to it!" Then he walked away and left us to get dressed.

About 30 minutes later all of us were on a black Dauntless bus heading towards one section of the wall (the wall goes in a circle all around the city; it encloses us in. Although the leaders say it is to protect us, it makes me feel trapped). When we got there, Four and Will herded us off the bus and towards the wall. Will began explaining the history of the wall, which we had all heard about a million times before.

As Will was droning on and on, I let my mind wander. Glancing around, my gaze fell upon a small hole in the wall. I thought for sure I had seen something move in there. I was instantly focused on that hole. I had to see if there was anything worthwhile in there, or if it was just a trick of the light or a small animal. I turned my attention back to Will. He was still talking about how long it took to build. Soon, he pointed towards a small stairwell leading up to the first level of the wall (I wasn't sure exactly how many levels there are. I just know there's a lot). The group began to follow him, but I hung back. Hopefully no one would realize I was gone until I could rejoin the group.

When the last person entered the stairwell, I turned and sprinted to the small hole. Staring into the depths of the hole, I realized that this 'small' hole might not be so small after all. I reached my hand in and waved it around. I touched nothing. This space was definitely big enough for a person, especially if they were small like me. Without thinking twice, I stepped into the hole and walked into the blackness.

It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I heard water dripping into puddles off to my left, as well as what sounded like distant footsteps. _'Geez, how far does this tunnel go?'_ I thought, trying desperately to see through the gloom. Almost on cue, I slammed face-first into a wall. Groaning, I moved back a step and moved my hands around, trying to get an idea of my surroundings. It felt like there was now wall on my left and straight ahead of me, meaning I could only go back or to the right. Of course, I chose right (which may have been the wrong choice).

I had only walked a couple steps when I was body-slammed into a wall. Cold hands secured my own, and a small (even smaller then me) body held mine against the wall. _"Ohw era uoy dna tahw era uoy ginod ereh?" _"What?" I asked, perplexed. This time the feminine voice spoke in what sounded like French. _"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?" _ I still didn't understand as I do not speak French. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" The voice switched to English finally and repeated the question. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Oh. That was a reasonable question. "I'm-" I was about to lie, but I figured that honesty might be the right course in this situation. "My name is Tris Dauntless. I was exploring." Ok, maybe a little lie. "You came with that school group?" The voice asked. "Yes." Suddenly the hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me forward. She pulled me down the passage to the right, and soon we came to a door. One hand dropped away and she started fumbling with something. "Erehw era ym syek?" She muttered, and then I heard the sound of a lock being turned. I was pulled into a small, dimly lit room (it was better then the pitch black though) and then pushed into a chair by the door. The woman who the hands and voice belonged to came in front of me, and I saw that she was tiny. She had weathered skin covered in wrinkles, grotesque hands, and a very large nose. Her chocolate brown eyes were small and intense, and her hair was so white it shined. Her hair also stuck up on top of her head like she had been electrocuted.

The lady just stood there, so I looked around the room. There was a small bed in one corner, with a little bookcase next to it. Pushed against all the other walls were long oak tables. The tables were covered in little vials with stuff in them and papers with writing all over them and a various assortment of other stuff. The lady finally spoke, "So, Tris Dauntless. You seem troubled. Like…boy troubles." I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong." "You lie! Something is very wrong, and I want to do something about it. Tell me," she said insistently. Sighing, I gave in and told her everything. How Four didn't seem to remember me, how I had this massive crush on Four, how I wasn't pretty… The lady seemed to understand. "I knew it. Boy troubles. And I have just the thing…" The lady trailed off, walking away to a glowing pink vial. She picked it up and brought it over to me. "Here. Drink this and you'll never have to worry about those boy troubles again." Nervously I took the vial. I knew that I probably shouldn't drink it, but I so wanted to. Having Four notice me? I'd do anything. But before I could drink it, the lady stopped me. "You must drink it at midnight tonight. It will only last for four days, and if he doesn't ask you out on a date before the sunrise of the fifth day, you will become factionless." The risk was great, but I wanted to date Four so bad. I decided to learn more about this witch before I drank. "What's your name?" I asked. "Boo." The lady replied. "Now you must go, or you'll miss the bus." I shoved the vial into the pocket of my coat. Boo pulled me towards the bookcase and pushed on a book with gold lettering on the spine: _Eht Regnuh Semag. _It was in that weird gibberish language Boo spoke. Anyway, Boo pressed the book and the bookcase swung towards us, revealing a piece of cement that looked to heavy for _anyone, _much less Boo, to move. However, she just pushed it and it swung open, revealing the backs of Four and Christina. They were talking together, about something that Christina seemed worried about. Then my heart stopped for a moment as I heard her say, "… Tris. She's missing." Boo pushed me out behind them, and then closed the concrete door. I put my hand on Christina's shoulder, saying, "Hi. What are you two talking about?" She gasped and whirled around to face me. "Tris? Where? How? What?" "I was behind you the entire way, Christina." "No you weren't! I turned around and you were gone!" She spluttered. "Well, I'm here now. So let's just forget about this, ok?" I said. Christina sighed and agreed. We walked back to the bus together, talking about random things like the weather and Will and Four. As I was walking up the steps into the bus, I heard Four and Will talking. "Tris is such a troublemaker. I mean honestly, where did she go during my fascinating tour?" I was about to tune out their conversation when I heard Four's reply. "Who's Tris? Is that that attention hog who ran away from the discussion today?" Ouch. Attention hog? Yeah right. I was NOT an attention hog!

So that's what happened today, Diary. It is 15 minutes to midnight, and I will drink the potion thingy tonight. I had my doubts, but Four's attention hog comment totally pissed me off. I WILL get him to go out with me, I will.

Goodnight, Diary. I have a weird feeling that tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

Until tomorrow,

Tris

**A/N- so, what'd ya think? Sorry for any typos. Also, when Boo speaks in that weird gibberish, it's just the words spelled backwards (example: are is era). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter! As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Dear Diary,

I was right. Today was interesting. It started with three guys asking me out (I declined them all) and Four finally learning my name…but here's the full story.

I drank the potion at midnight exactly. At first, nothing felt different, and I thought Boo had lied to me. Then a fiery pain ignited in my stomach and spread outward, until my entire body was in great pain. _'My God!' _I thought. _'She's poisoned me!' _I convulsed on the bed, trying not to cry out. After two minutes (that felt like eternity), the pain subsided and I could breath easily again. I would've looked in a mirror right then, except my body told me it was exhausted and I passed out.

Christina woke me up with a shocked expression on her face. "What?" I asked groggily. "Your hair…and your eyes…and wow Tris, what did you do?!" I woke up fully. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, Tris, you look amazing!" I leaped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Staring at my reflection, I didn't even think it was me. My hair was cascading down my back and shoulders in lush blonde waves. My eyes had changed from their normal dull brown to a sparkling gorgeous brown. My nails had been done in the prettiest way possible, and I was wearing makeup! Lipstick and mascara and eye shadow and all of that stuff that I don't know the name for!

I left the bathroom and walked over to my trunk of clothes. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I unlocked it and reached in to pick my outfit for today. I was going to wear my normal ratty jeans and a T-Shirt, but my hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They reached to the bottom of the trunk and pulled out a short blue skirt and a white cotton shirt, both tighter and more revealing then I was used to. Then again, I wasn't used to my appearance yet either.

I walked to class with Christina, chatting about everything from school to my appearance to boys. We sat down at our table with Uriah and Edward, and I was questioned about my appearance – AGAIN! I was really getting tired of saying that I don't know what happened; maybe someone pulled a prank on me last night?

Mr. Eric walked in and sat on the edge of his desk just as the bell rang. "Ok, kiddies. Let me get right to the point. You have a project due on the last day of the trimester." Everyone looked around at each other. Mr. Eric sighed and explained, "As of right now, you have a project due on the last day of the trimester. You will be broken into pairs: two freshmen and two sophomores working together." My heart skipped a beat. "I have already chosen the groups, and when the sophomores get here I will tell you. But for now, read these. And read then CAREFULLY as they tell you what to do for this project. Tris, will you pass them out?" I shakily got up and walked to his desk. I heard low whistles and murmurs as people saw my new look for the first time. Mr. Eric handed me the stack of papers and I started handing them out.

As I took the last paper and sat down at my seat, the sophomores walked in. Soon the room was filled to the brimming and Mr. Eric told us to be quiet. "Alright, kiddies. Here are the groups." He started prattling off names and I thought, _'Four! I want Four to be in my group! Please have it be Four!'_ Finally I heard, "Tris, Christina, Will, and Four will be a group!" I internally screamed. I had the perfect group.

The four of us met in the school library during free period to discuss what we were going to do. The assignment was to write a story (featuring us as the main characters) and then make into a movie. "I think we should do a love story!" Christina said. "No, let's make it a massive adventure!" Will said. "Maybe a comedy?" I asked. "I am not a comedian. No comedy." Four replied. "Love story!" Christina said loudly, earning us a "Shhhhh!" from the Librarian. "No, adventure!" Will argued. "How about a tragedy?" Four suggested. "Love story!" "Adventure!" "Tragedy!" They argued, until I spoke up and said, "Enough! How about we do a tragic love story adventure?" No one objected. "The library closes in five minutes." The Librarian told us, pointing at the door (the library was only open for free period and for three hours after school). I stood up and looked at the other three. "Let's meet back here at 3:50." Everyone agreed and started leaving. I was just about to go to my next class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Four behind me, leaning against the door frame. "You're Tris, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I really like your hair. And your eyes. And I like you." Then he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there frozen with my mouth open. Had Four just admitted he liked me? And did that mean like-liked me or just liked me as a friend? I'm still confused about it, Diary.

The rest of classes passed in a blur, my mind still whirling about what Four had said. When I met them in the library, I couldn't bring myself to look at Four, afraid it'd be too awkward. "Ok," said Will. "Thanks to Tris, we now know what we're going to do. An adventurous tragic love story. Now we just have to decide whom the characters are and who's going to play them. Any ideas?" I started thinking when I noticed Four staring at me. I blushed and said, "I think there has to be a couple. You know, two teenagers in love and then one dies." Everyone assented to that. "But we need the adventure part!" Christina (I'm not sure why she remembered that of all people – she was the on who didn't want to do an adventure story in the first place). I went back to brainstorming and Four went back to staring at me (not that he had ever stopped). "I know! How about we have a witch that the girl meets? And then the witch turns out to be evil, and the couple has to fight, but one of them gets killed." "Sounds good," said Four. "But one of us isn't in it." "I know. Mr. Eric said that one of us could be the cameraman and the special effects." I explained. Then we argued about who was to be what and whether or not there would be a kissing scene (we decided yes).

So that was my day today, Diary. We finally decided on the characters: Cassidy (played by me), Peter (played by Four), and Boo was the witch (played by Christina. And yes, I named her after the real life Boo).

I'm having second thoughts about this whole potion thing. I'm not sure I want Four to like me just because I'm pretty. I want him to like me for me, regardless of my appearance. Oh well, I've just got to go with it now.

Until tomorrow,

Tris

**A/N- sorry this chapter was a little choppy. The next one will be better! Please read and review! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm really sorry I haven't updated before now! I went on a vacation and there was NO WIFI :(! Anyway, here's the next chapter (sadly, this is also the last chapter).**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a few days. Nothing worth writing about has happened – until today.

It started at free period when Four, Christina, Will, and I met in the library to discuss our mini-movie. We had previously decided where everything was going to be filmed, wrote scripts, arranged for the bus to take us to the wall (where the main part of our movie was being filmed), and found a video camera we could use. Today we were deciding when to start filming the movie. Since Mr. Eric had moved the deadline to Friday of next week, we decided to start filming today after school.

The four of us climbed out of the bus and started setting up our little stage. We wanted this movie to look as realistic as possible so we had painted sets and found props and costumes. Will, as self-appointed director, told us what to do. "In this scene, Cassidy is sitting reading a book when Peter walks by. Peter sees her and automatically falls in love, so he sits next to her." Will went on to describe the scene. He set us up in our positions and said, "Lights…camera…ACTION!" I pretended to read as Four casually walked by. He stopped when he was right in front of me and studied me face. I tried not to blush as I focused on the book. Four sat next to me on the bench. "Hi." He said. I looked up and asked, "Hi? Hi me?" Four smirked, chuckled a little bit, and said, "Of course you. Who else?" I blushed. "What's your name?" Four asked. "Cassidy," I answered. "Hello, Cassidy. I'm Peter." The rest of the scene was a blur as my over-active imagination imagined that Four was talking to me like this, not Peter talking to Cassidy.

We had just finished filming the whole movie when Christina suggested we have a picnic by the wall. All of us agreed, because we were all starving and we didn't want to go to class. Christina, Will, and Four started setting up a blanket and food while I wondered over to the hole in the wall. I was going to see Boo, and ask her to take the potion out of me. I had realized that I didn't want Four to like me for my looks, but to like me for myself. If he didn't like me for me, then he wasn't going to get me at all. I looked over at my friends one last time, took a deep breath, and stepped into the hole.

It was as dark as I remembered it to be, except this time I sensed that Boo was near. "Boo?" I called. "I want you to take this potion out of me! I don't want to look pretty anymore!" A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me down the path into her room. "So you don't like that little pretty face of yours?" Boo asked me. "No, I like it. I just don't want it anymore." I replied. Boo studied me carefully and then laughed a screeching howl of a laugh. "It's been longer then four days, my sweet! You belong to me now!" I stepped back in surprise. "Wh-what?" "Before I gave you the potion, I told you Four had to ask you out on a date within four days. He did not ask you out, therefore you're mine!" I took another step backward before whirling around and sprinting down the passage. Or tried to sprint, because I only took one step before Boo's iron grip clamped onto my arm and pulled me back into the workshop. "You're not going anywhere!" She cackled, before throwing a powder in my face. I coughed and almost fell over. Suddenly a pain went through my stomach and I convulsed, throwing up a pink liquid that quickly disappeared. I knew I was back to my normal self. "Maybe I'll have to turn you back into a pretty little thing," Boo said. "You're not near as pretty as you were before." I got angry then and yelled, "It doesn't matter if I'm pretty or not! What matters is what's inside me, whether or not I'm a good person!" I grabbed a beaker on the table next to me and hit her on the head. She cried out and let go of my arm, giving me the time I needed to bolt.

I burst into the daylight and ran towards my friends. Or, more specifically, Four, because Will and Christina were making out inside the bus. Four stood up in surprise when he saw my un-pretty self running towards him with a very enraged tiny woman running behind me. "Tris? What's going on? Who's that? And what happened to you?" "I'll explain later! Here, take this!" I threw him a piece of pipe that I found lying on the ground. I turned around to see Boo leaping through the air at me. I waited until she was close and then I brought my fist around (I took karate for a while two years ago, and apparently I still know it). She was thrown into the wall, but stood up again right after. This time Four hit her with his pipe, and then I kicked her in the gut. After a few more punches and kicks and whacks, Boo turned and ran into the hole in the wall.

I turned to face Four nervously. He would probably hate me for what I've done. "Ok, I want an explanation please." He said. So I explained everything. "I just wanted you to like me," I added at the end. "But then I realized I didn't want you to like me for my looks. I wanted you to like me for me." Through my whole explanation, Four remained silent. Then he reached out and put his hands around me, pulling me closer to him. "Tris, I never liked you for your looks. I've had a crush on you for a long time, and it was because of your character, not what you looked like." Our foreheads were touching now. "Really?" I asked. "Really." He answered. And then he kissed me. It felt like veins of electricity were running through my body; this was all I ever wanted.

So that was my day today, Diary. It was quite the day, wasn't it? I will never forget today, or Four's last words before we went to our dorms: "I love you, Tris." And my words back: "I love you too, Four." That was all I ever wanted to say to him.

Tris

**A/N- how'd you like the ending? Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I would just like to tell you that my next story is either going to be a Minecraft story or a Frozen story. I'm not sure which. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
